Outland Heros full
by 9tail4u
Summary: Ike is confronted with many challenges when he find a mysterious boy who changes his life.


Outland Hero's

By: Peter Larson

Rocky

Rocky looked out his family's suburban window ignoring his mom's jabbering. "You need to work harder! We are paying for you to go to this school! If you don't try harder we'll take you out of school, and you'll go to your father's house!"

"That's fine with me, Anthony is a jerk."

"He takes care of us!"

"He's a jerk! I can't stand him!"

"He's always nice when I'm around!"

"When you're around!"

"That's it your grounded!"

"Yeah mom, 'cuse I have just loads of friends" Rocky turned to look at his mom "Why is he so important to you?" His mom's face went from anger to a soft kind face and gave Rocky a loving look. He knew why Anthony was so important, because they would be "on the streets without him."

"That's right." She said, "You know I love you."

"Yes mom, and I lo-" he didn't have time to finish the word. Rocky flew from his seat and smashed into the windshield, like gravity was pulling him in that direction. He was nervous and said "Mom?" The windshield broke and he fell so fast he blacked out, but he faintly heard screeching and screaming from the car he had just left.

Rocky

When Rocky regained consciousness he was still flying though the air. He started to wave his arms and shake his legs in fear "oh god, I hate heights. Hate, hate, hate heights" but no matter how loud he spoke the words it sounded like nothing came out, even his own ears didn't hear his voice. "Oh my God! Ok ok. Five seconds. Just five of fear." He had learned that from a show he watched on tv. The name had escaped him but that didn't matter. "One… two… three… four… five"

He calmed down quickly and started thinking of solutions _I need to slow down_ he thought. He looked down at the earth flying by him. _Oh my god, gravity has switched on me! _The earth was not flying by, Rocky was. Rocky refocused and turned around to face the pull of gravity, slowing him down by a bit but not enough to stop. He had more control now so he started to get closer to the earth, he saw a giant building with a flagpole on top and grabbed the flag. Red white and blue ok, so he was still in America. _Now I have to do this slowly or it'll rip my arms off_ he thought as he prepared the flag although it proved challenging to do so. He held both sides of the flag and slowly let it up (well, his up). And instantly he slowed down he looked up (again, his up) at the flag. He started to look back then BAM!

Ike

Ike was sitting all alone outside the school waiting for his friend to pick him up on a Thursday night. "Great, I break in and change the grades and he's off somewhere!" he mumbled. He looked back at the school, in the night it looked pretty scary, although he would never say that in front of his friends. He saw a black silhouette. It looked like a fluttery thing for the back and a… he couldn't tell, but it seemed to be moving though and it seemed awfully close to the ground. He thought, "Isn't that dangerous, for any flying thing?" Then it hit the flagpole, and the fluttery thing drifted off but the main part didn't, it hit the pole and spun with its… arms? Flailing everywhere. It seemed like it would keep flying the way it had flown in but after a second it quickly descended.

It landed on the grass, and it was steaming. Ike ran over to it, and the closer he got the more he thought he was seeing things. A human? Flying? Like that? Not possible. But there he was steaming and a little bloody, His elbows and hands were bleeding Ike figured that's the points that took the brunt of the fall. " Dude are you ok?" The guy was on his chest so Ike flipped him over. "Dude?"

"Ugh" the guy grunted.

"Oh my god, your alive!" Ike screamed. He took off his jacket, and started to rip it into pieces. He wrapped the wounds and with 2 extra pieces he tightly wrapped above the guys elbow to cut off blood flow and to stop the bleeding. "I have to get you to my house." He talked to the guy, but he didn't know if he was conscious. He looked around and saw a bike locked up. "oh yeah, buddy your goin' first class." He walked over to the locked up bike, thinking, "Wow a lock! I shake and tremble in your presence! Ha, yeah right" he reached out with his hand, grabbed it, and the metal lock began to twist and rattle then it fell off. " No problem" he thought. Then he looked at the bike, he grabbed it and took it and set it near the guy, then held both hands out and the bike lifted off the ground and started to bend and twist until it had the wheels horizontal, the metal goes out just far enough that it cleared the wheels then it bends into a vertical… thing that goes down then two bars come out that he could put his arms through them then the metal went a little further down was the seat. Ike walked over to the guy "ok come on dude, lets go" he picked the guy up and walked over to the machine, and put his arms though and sat, kind of he had to stay standing. He looked up at the spokes of the wheels "oh that will never do." He said. He concentrated and in twos the spokes connected. "Perfect!" he picked up the guy and then he looked at the machine and said, "I hope this works." In his mind he found the pedals and willed them to spin, he felt like he was being slowly crushed. "Uh-oh wrong way," he found the peddles again and willed them to the go the other way. He felt lighter but he wasn't flying "come on!" he willed them to go faster, he started to lift. "Faster!"

Ike

When Ike got to his house he was drained he had never tried anything like that, sure he had made a helicopter out of a bike but never something that could hold him _and_ fly. He landed on the driveway, a hard landing but a landing. He opened the garage and set the guy down, he went inside and got blankets. When he came back he put them over the guy. "You my friend are one unusual dude." Ike said, but it wasn't that he was unusual… it was, well he was alone, like when the orphanage found me, all alone on the streets. Ike shakes his head "no, no, no! I am _not_ going to think about that!" he starts to cry but then stops himself. "When my mom finds you she is going to kill me." He says to the body. "I'll hide you later, but right now a nap" he shuts his eyes, and drifts to sleep.

Kai

*Beep. Beep. Beep.*

Kai opened her eyes. Seven o'clock. Her hands fumbled around until she found the cord of her alarm clock. "Seven? Why was my alarm clock even turned on?" She yanked the cord and fell back into bed. She closed her eyes and began to imagine her kitchen. Kai focused in on the section of tile right in front of her fridge, and...presto!

Opening her eyes, she looked down. There was the tile, right under her feet. Kai smiled. It had taken her twelve years of accidental trips to China, Venice, and the school cafeteria before she had finally been able to control her power. She looked through the fridge...mom still hadn't gone shopping. Kai closed the door and imagined her bedroom closet. Five minutes later, and she was wearing whatever she had put on in her dark closet. She looked down and frowned. "Normal," she sighed. "I actually look normal."

Kai teleported to her bedroom, and after getting her school books together, tip-toed to her her mom's room. Kai's mom sat on her bed, petting her seeing eye dog.

"Don't forget to pick up some milk on your way home, Kai," she smiled.

"Alright. Love ya, bye!" Kai walked loudly through the house, and out the front door. Normally, when her mom was still asleep, she would just teleport to school from her room. Kai's mom was awake though. Kai's mom was blind. And Kai's mom had no idea that Kai wasn't the normal girl she pretended to be. "I'll talk to her someday...it can't stay a secret forever," Kai muttered, as she walked behind their garbage can. Two seconds later, and Kai had climbed down from the tree in front of her school.

Standing across the lawn was Ike. Shouldering her backpack, Kai ran to catch up with him. "Hey Ike!" she called.

Ike turned around, and Kai instantly knew something was wrong.

"Hey Kai. Tree today?"

"Yeah...I tried teleporting to the street yesterday, but it was kind of...dangerous," Kai blushed. "The tree seemed pretty safe, though."

Ike finally cracked a smile, but it didn't last long. "Kai...Something weird happened yester-"

Ike was cut off as the school bell rang. "Talk to you after school," he muttered, and ran off inside the building.

All throughout the day Kai wondered what was up. "He could just be upset about last night," she thought to herself...Ike had broken into the school to change their grades the night before. Kai was supposed to stay and keep watch, but...well...she chickened. Ike was her only friend in the whole school, and she'd always wanted to be like him, but she was still a girl. True, she didn't scream at the sight of a bug, like all of the bleached-blonde "Barbies" at school, but Kai still knew the feeling of fear.

5 seconds...4 seconds...Kai watched the clock. 1 second...riiing! Kai packed up her bag and ran out the classroom door. She caught up with Ike in the hall.

"Ike, I'm sorry I ditched you last night. I just couldn't-"

"it's okay," Ike muttered. "Just come on!" He grabbed her hand and they ran though the crowded hall, and out the school doors. Kai wondered what had happened to him. He seemed terrified! Or thrilled...or maybe just completely freaked out. Either way, she wanted in on it.

They finally slowed to a stop when they reached the sidewalk. Ike looked over at Kai, grinning.

"Well?" She asked, punching him on the shoulder.

"Okay..." he said, looking around."Last night, the craziest things happened to me!"

Kai listened to his story about a thing that turned out to be a bird, that turned out to be a dead guy, that, in the end, turned out to be a live guy...that was steaming. The whole story would have sounded ridiculous to any normal person, but Kai wasn't any normal person.

"Ike...even for us, this seems kind of...far-fetched," she responded cautiously. Ike stared at her. "Not that I'm saying you're lying or anything," she hurried on. "I just-I don't know. Are you sure about it?"

"About what?" He retorted. "That I finally mastered my powers or that a guy flew through the air, took a slide down the flagpole, and started steaming? Kai, I swear to you, I'm telling the truth."

She stopped walking.

"Kai...I'm sorry, I'm just kind of freaked-"

Kai clapped her hand over his mouth and yanked them down into the nearest bush. "Stop. Talking," she whispered.

She peered outside the bush. "Um, Ike? Do you have any relatives staying over today?"

Ike shook his head. He was afraid to do anything else. He rubbed his cheek, where Kai had slapped him.

Kai stared down the street. They were only three houses down from Ike's home, but she wasn't sure she wanted to keep walking. Two black suburbans were parked in the front of Ike's garage. Ike's garage door opened up, and seven men walked out. It was almost summertime, but that didn't keep them from wearing black suits. "Ike, who are they? What's going on?" Kai asked. No response. Kai looked down, but Ike was nowhere to be seen.

"Ike...what did you do?"

Kai

Kai looked back at the people crowded around Ike's house, and saw Ike walking over to them. Kai stood up from the bush and ran to catch up with him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm finding out what is going on." He replied. "Hey, guys! What's going on?"

"Get lost kid, we have work to do at this house." One of the men in black replied.

"Oh… Oh, yeah. You know its cool, but I was wondering, uh, can I get into my house?" Ike yelled the last part, and gave all the men a glare. The men looked at him.

"This is your house?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Um… We, uh, we are here to clean your garage!"

"No your not, you are here for the guy I have in my garage, and I know it," He stepped up to the obvious leader, "and your not taking him."

All the men laughed at him, Kai was worried about what they would do to him… "Wait," she thought "that guy is what he wanted to show me!"

"And you are going to stop us?"

"Oh yeah I am." Ike said confidently. He turned around to me, "Kai, to the roof and when I say so into the garage and get the guy then get him to the roof." The big leader picked him up, Kai screamed. "Kai, go now!" Kai thought of the roof under her feet, the exact spot her and Ike stood to look at the stars. *crunch* She opened her eyes and she was on the roof, she looked over the edge at Ike. He had used the whole garage door for a weapon it didn't take long until they were all floored. "Kai, go get him!"

She thought of the middle of the garage then she opened her eyes and there she was. Kai looked around and found a pile of blankets, she moved them and saw the boy lying there, all scratched up. His blond hair in a short haired mess, his eyebrows thin and narrow, and his lips light red, "probably from all the blood loss." She thought. His shirt was a ripped muscle shirt with no sleeves, and work out shorts, with matching running shoes. "He looks cute." She thought as she looked at him.

"Kai, Watch out!" Kai heard Ike yell. She turned around and the huge leader grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up and threw her to the side.

"Ike!" she yelled, but then she hit the wall and every thing went red. She heard rustling and knew the leader had taken the guy. She heard dozens of footsteps then doors slamming shut. Tires screeched.

"Kai, stay here!" Ike yelled. She was alone… her eyes were open, she knew they were, "then why can't I see anything?" she asked herself. She closed her eyes and let herself pass out.

Ike

Ike ran after the cars but quickly saw it was useless, so he decided to take his metal bracelet his mom had given him to track him so he could never run away, he bent and twisted the metal then threw it at the car hoping it would stick. *Clang* It had stuck! "Yes!" he shouted, he slowed to a walk and thought "I can find them anywhere anytime!" Then he thought back to the moment when Kai saw him, "she just stood there_",_ he thought… "Oh no! She is still laying there!" He ran back to his house and there she was, the sleeves of her shirt were ripped and her arms were scratched, bruised and even a little bloody. He picked her up and went inside his house, everyone was gone, so he went up the stairs and into his bedroom. There he set Kai on his bed, and sat next to her. He stroked her brown hair to the side, he remembered the first time he met her it was at a mall.

"_Oh my gosh! These lines are so long right?" she asked him._

_ "Yeah, it's ridiculous!" He turned around to look at the person talking to him and froze as he looked into her green eyes, as soon as he realized he was staring he continued, embarrassed "It's just a candy store!"_

_ "Maybe they need more cashiers," she said "by the way my name is Kai, I think I've seen you around my school!"_

_ "Kai… Kai, hmm…. Oh! We have English and math together!" Ike remembered her but he had never seen her stunning eyes before._

_ "Yeah! Small world!"_

From that moment on they were best friends, they hung out all the time, maybe that was why he helped out the guy from the sky, he would have another instant best friend, and he wasn't going to lose that chance no matter what. The guy felt so important, like he was worth fighting for. "Well I better find those jerks." Ike stood up and walked over to his computer, he looked over at the windows and it was already dark out. He looked back at the computer screen, "11 o' clock, whoa that's crazy!" he whispered. Ike started to hack into his moms computer, getting her files and programs until he got the one he needed the "" and found the exact point where the vans were, then he heard Kai get up off the bed and spun around "you ok?" but she didn't answer, she just walked over to the chair next to him and slouched down into it. "You sleepwalk? I never knew!" he whispered to her. He got up and locked the door so she wouldn't kill herself when she sleepwalked, then sat back down in his chair and fell asleep to the *beep, beep, beep* of the locator.

Ike

Ike opened his eyes, yawned, and then moved his computer's mouse, "eight thirty, where are they now?" he asked the computer. "They are in Washington dc?" He almost yelled, Kai stirred but did not wake up. Ike sighed "maybe I shouldn't chase him." He got up and walked over to his closet, "Today I'm going to wear my family amulet, if it brings good luck we're gonna need it." he whispered to himself, he opened the closet to get it out, but instead of the amulet on the stand there was a note.

Hey, this seems valuable! I'll give it back as soon as you "save" me from these guys!

-Rocky

"I'm going to rip that guy's head off!" he yelled.

"No, no!" Kai whimpered, and then fell silent again.

Ike walked over to his chair and sat down; he kept thinking about his necklace, it had been in his family since before America existed to England. He stayed silent for 42 minutes, he counted, then Kai started to sir again, then it became more violent, she thrashed around then stopped, he held her against his chest just in case another episode came, she shivered and kept saying "No this can't happen!" after a while she stopped talking and shivering and woke up. "Uh, Ike?"

Ike was surprised to hear her voice, well her conscious one. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Can you let go?" she asked, realizing he had not let go of her yet, he quickly got his arms away from her. He sat up and went back to the computer.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I had a horrible dream!" she said.

"Hey, hey its ok."

"You got shot! And, and… it was horrible." She paused, "ok." She looked over to him and smiled "just a dream." Her smile faltered for a second. "Anyway, that boy, what are we gonna do?"

"Rocky?"

"Who?"

"Rocky, that's his name, and we're going to have to find him."

"Because? I mean he's just some random dude right? Why chase after him?"

"He's got my family amulet." Ike looked down, frustrated, "My mom will kill me if I lose it, so… we go after him. Plus my mom is out of town for a few weeks and she's leaving _today"_ He explained.

"Yeah, _your_ mom not _mine_. How will I get away with at least a week of being away?"

"Tell her, uh, tell her you have a camping trip with… your, um, church? Yeah do that!" He grabbed her hand, she just stared at him. "Uh teleporting? To your house?"

"Oh! Ok, things were awkward for a second 'cuz I didn't know what you were doing… so, uh lets go?" She looked down and closed her eyes.

Kai

Kai imagined her bedroom floor under her feet, and opened her eyes. There she was, in her room. She relaxed for a second then realized she was still holding Ike's hand and let go. "I'm going to go tell my mom ok?"

"Yeah sure, after we need to go back to my house ok? I forgot something." She nodded and left the room _Whew!_ She thought _That was really awkward. _

She walked into her mom's room "Kai? Is that you? It sounds like your footsteps."

"Yeah its me mom. Hey ther-"

"Did you get the milk?"

"Huh?"

"The milk I told you to bring home yesterday? Where have you been?"

"I spent the night at a friends house, sorry mom I just fell asleep though the night and I forgot the milk." Kai said sheepishly. "but mom I'm going to go on a camping trip?"

"Yes, but first go get some milk, Jake!" she called for the dog. "Wallet." She commanded, and Jake brought it. "There go and buy some milk" she handed Kai the wallet.

"Ok I'll be back" Kai teleported to the grocery store and bought some milk. She teleported back and put it in the fridge. "Mom! I got it! Your wallet's on the table! I'm off now! Are you gonna be ok here with just Mena?" her sister.

"Yeah! You can go! I'll be fine!"

"Ok! Buh bye!" She teleported back to her room, "Lets go" He tried to grab he hand again but she pulled hers away, "Nuh-uh, no. Just touch my hair or somethin' " There were rules to teleporting with people: One, no more than three at a time and if there are more 'it' chooses randomly who will go (They never knew what to call it so they called it 'it') Two, you have to touching skin or hair to teleport. And three, she could only teleport animate objects. There were probably many more but they only tested 'it' when they were board.

He looked down "Sorry" He touched her hair with only the tips of his fingers. She focused on the floor of Ike's room.

Rocky

"Test subject 47 it is time to wake up." A computer voice stated.

"Ugh." Rocky tried to stretch but he was constricted to his bed with metal bars. _Why? It's not like I can go anywhere, not by the looks of this place._ Rocky lifted his head from his bed, the whole room was white. _Why white? Its always white! In commercials, in movies, it annoys the heck out of me! Who chose the color white?_

"47! Do not move." The computer yelled. "I will remove the restraints."

The metal bars moved to the side away from him. "You yelled at me… you must have an operator, correct?"

"Incorrect. I was given a personality sphere."

"Sphere, huh? And I thought that AI's didn't exist, well ones that can think and… reason? Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"So you can go rouge?"

"Yes but we are always monitored." Rocky sat up.

"But if there is technology for _real _AI's why haven't they released it? They would make a fortune!"

"Yes, but while that was true they would have to reveal they way the make the spheres and also the company name would be released as well."

"Well, they could make an alias, and they don't need to release how they make them… never mind that though, why am I here?" _They probably won't answer the where am I question… but lets give it a shot. _"Where am I?"

"You are in Washington DC" the computer chirped, "you will need this utility watch" A piece of wall to his right removed itself from the rest of the wall and came towards him. "Chose a color." He picked up a black watch with red trimming.

"So do you have a name?"

"I…. I… no I do not I just have a code."

"And what is it?" he said putting on his watch.

"Quan 117524681356"

"Quan? Ok lets go from there Quantum? How 'bout that?"

"Quantum? Hm… yeah! I like it! Oh, oh no! Quickly get near the wall"

"Why? And which one?"

"Any! Just go! Put the watch closest ok? Do it now!" And so he did, Another squere came out from the wall and attached itself to his watch.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! What's going on?"

"Fully downloaded!"

Quantum yelled excitedly, but it didn't feel like the voice came from all the walls, it sounded like it was coming from, "My watch!" he looked down and there she was it was a girl…. Her could see her on his watches screen… _awesome! _He thought_ this could help me._

"Testing on subject 47 will commence." A man over the speakers said. A door opened to Rocky's right "Enter" the voice commanded.

Kai

Kai was tired of sitting on the hard metal surface, "can we, uh, land now?"

Ike looked over at her and replied "Sure." He seemed to make metal things move effortlessly when he is using his powers but when he stops he becomes exhausted, but after "it" was set down in a high school football stadium he seemed to not be exhausted at all, in fact he seemed excited. "Wow! Did you see that?" the metal pod crumpled up into his bands, smooth, and shiny… and bulky.

"Yeah I did." She smiled.

"Wow that was quite a show" Kai and Ike whipped around to look at a guy standing in the stands, clapping slowly. "You know I think you had a run-in with me before, I underestimated you, Ike is it? Oh and you," he pointed at Kai, "the teleporting girl. An unstoppable team you guys apparently thought, a metal bender and a teleporter, invincible right? Not even close, we overpowered you."

"Barely! I wiped out half of your men!" Ike screamed at the guy, all her life Kai had never seen him switch between moods so easily, usually he would slowly transition.

"Because of surprise, the chances of a Netrosis, meeting its own kind is astronomically low, and _two _Netrosis meeting a third are miniscule."

"Shut up!" Ike yelled, "We don't even _know _you! Just leave or you'll be in trouble!"

"I'm not the one in trouble." The guy started to lift from the stands.

"How is he doing that?" Kai thought out loud.

"You guys break records, really I am surprised twice now you guys have met another Netrosis! Now get ready." The guy floated to the middle of the stadium and lifted his hand in the direction of the goal post. The goal post ripped from the ground and like a baseball bat was swung at Ike.

Ike

Two thoughts went though Ike's mind before he took action: one, this was going to hurt extremely bad if he didn't protect himself. Two, he needed to protect himself. He moved his fingers so the metal band became a metal wall, the post hit full force, the wall slid back, hit Ike and sent him flying into the stands. _If I hit the stands I'll break my back! _Ike turned towards the stands mid-air and twisted the stands into the best slide he could. He landed hard, but slid. It wasn't very flat but it did the job, Ike, still sliding, got up to a crouch position with his hand running along the metal to keep balance. "KAI! Get up there!"

"I can't! I haven't seen the top of his head!"

"Imagine!"

"Your craz-" the guy never let her finish, mid-sentence he threw a purple pod at her that once it hit her it made her disappear. Ike stared at the spot Kai had been standing only a second before. _How the heck did he do that? Where is she? Why was he thinking this? _

"Where is she?" he screamed, turning to face the mysterious guy. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'll answer those in order: in Pahrump, Nevada in the Terrible's Town Casino. I am Nathan. And I want to ruin you." He laughed, "So fair well!" he waved and started to mess with his watch.

"Wait! Before you go," he froze and forgot what he was going to ask, so he improvised, "where did you get the technology?"

Nathan laughed and answered quietly, "Some narcissistic freak from Gallifrey." And with that he was sucked into his watch. Ike jumped at the suddenness of the disappearance, and there he was… alone.

****

Ike found a library and found the place the guy was talking about. "Hey kid, are you almost done? This place is closing." He turned around and a man in a vest was standing with his hands on his hips and a flashlight on his belt.

Ike closed the window on the computer, stood up, and walked past the man and stopped, "Your only a night guard, get off your high horse." The man froze and turned around to face him, wide eyed. Ike walked out and thought to himself, _what is going on? Normally I would politely say 'I'm sorry, I'll just get going, night' then smile, but… with Kai being kidnapped I guess I'm just a little bit off. _Ike looked up and stopped walking, he had gone a little further than the front door, he was at some intersection somewhere near the library, It was dark and the streetlights only lit up a small portion of street.

Ike tried to put his hands in his pockets but his bulky bracelets stopped him. He moaned, lifted his arms, and moved his fingers, he could feel his energy drain, but the metal did as he wanted and smoothed out proportionally all the way up his arm, so it looked like his arms were made of metal. He dropped his arms and put his hands in his pockets_ I'm gonna have to control the metal whenever I move my arms right now, I'm too tired to do it with muscle. _Ike looked around at the buildings, some still used, others abandoned. He could tell which was which by weather the lights were on or not, each building he saw he would think _what if they're tricking me? What if she is right in one of these buildings? _He looked around, _no I can't think like this, I'll drive myself crazy. _He kept walking "I have to sleep somewhere" he said trying to distract himself, which as he thought about it was an actual concern. He looked to his right and saw an abandoned warehouse. He stopped and shivered "No way, never ever." He kept walking, places like those scared him, "They wouldn't scare _Nathan" _Ike spat the name as if it was old milk, then he paused, it wouldn't scare Nathan, he had concurred fear from the look of him, but Ike couldn't stay the night in a stupid warehouse! He turned around and ran to the warehouse and went inside.

It was big, the ceiling was at least two stories high, he could see the ventilation and everything. He looked down and saw the floor was hard and made of tiny stones and pebbles. The shelves were very tall and numerous, they were everywhere. Ike pushed the door and it creaked shut, then to his right he heard footsteps clacking on the floor, His first instinct would be to shout "hello?" but he refrained, flattened himself against the wall, and edged his way to the nearest self, the nearest one was towards the noise, _that's ok they wouldn't expect me to go towards them! _He inched and the shoes clacked slowly, then faster and faster, he wouldn't make it! "Hey! What are you doing?" a girls voice called.

"Shh!" a… guys, by the sound of it, voice wispered. The clacking had stopped, Ike used this as a chance to make it but is he hurried he would make noise, if he didn't the people would catch him. Ike knew what he had to do, he lifted the metal on his arms, lifting himself and floated over to the shelf. He only got half way when he heard the guy "Wha- What?" the guy yelled.

Ike

Ike dropped and looked over at him, he stood there wide eyed. Ike quickly looked him up and down: he had short blond hair, his eyes were shaded from sight he had a perfect nose, perfect ears, Ike didn't understand, no one was perfect, _ever_, even if it was small it was there but he had a perfect face from what Ike saw. Ike looked down to his chest where a, metallic, even-sided, diamond shaped, thing rested. It had metal straps that went over, and under his arms.

The guy quickly regained his composure, and stepped into the light of the moon filtering in from the windows. He gave a quick glare, with his purple eyes, but a metal helmet formed around his face. Ike took a step back, surprised, then laughed realizing he had the upper hand. "What are you laughing at?" the guys voice was now digitalized, but the tone still came though. _He thinks I'm crazy! Perfect! Just go along._

Instantly Ike's posture changed, he slouched a little more and had his eye barely twitch, though a regular person would have barely noticed the movements until they were close, this guy saw them but not the transitions. "Well," he dragged out the word, "with those bats on your head how can you see?" he let out a little chuckle. Acting classes had paid off!

"You- your insane!" The guy was obviously scared of Ike's powers and insanity. The guy lowered himself to a battle stance, and his body was covered in metal that seemed to flip over its-self and leave a piece of metal wherever it went until we was covered in metal. Then he rushed Ike.

**Ike**

The guy ran at Ike full speed, Ike forced the metal on his arms up, sending him five feet off the ground, just as the guy was about to throw a punch. Ike laid his hand on the helmet, legs spread out in front of him. He landed, rolled to take off most of the landing force, and stood up in a fighting position. _Good thing mom made me take so many classes_. The guy wiped around and got in his battle stance. "Where did you get the suit idea? Iron Man? Very creative."

"You played me!" the guy yelled.

"You tried to kill me, are we even?" It seemed to throw the guy off guard, he stood strait for a second, Ike controlled the metal to his fists, and took the opening quickly, he hit the guy hard in the stomach. The guy fell to one knee. "You lose." Ike concentrated on taking off all the armor, but only the helmet flew off leaving cuts on the guy's face, Ike stepped back, how can he not control the metal? The guy swept in and him hard in the chest. Ike flew back but before he hit the rock ground he bent the metal on his fists to a thin walled sphere around him, he landed and dented the sphere. The metal melted around him, he was too week to stop it. Blinding light came though, Ike's knees fell together, he was still standing, his calves burned but kept him up by making a 'V' shape. His arms were hanging from his shoulders, limp. The melted metal dripped onto his head and his shoulders, very slowly making its way down, like syrup. "What's," Ike winced in pain and coughed, spraying blood in the air, "What's your name?"

"My name? Your in no position to ask questions, but its Blane" he paused, and started walking towards Ike, who fell to one knee. "Come on, it wouldn't be fair to fight you in you current condition." He grabbed Ike's arm to help him up. "We'll get you some food and heal you then you can stay for the night, we'll fight in the morning" He put Ike's arm around his shoulder helping Ike walk.

Ike looked at him, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because, its not a fair fight if your opponent is at a disadvantage" Blane smiled and kept looking forward.

Ike looked down and kept dragging his feet knowing he would have an advantage over Blane any day. "So where are you from?"

"Stop talking."

"What?" Ike stopped walking.

"If I'm going to fight you I don't want to get to know you, it'll make us not want to fight." Ike stared at him then kept walking, _if a fight can be avoided why wouldn't he want to try? _"Now I would like to introduce you to my partner, Sharon." Sharon looked up from a sophisticated looking object in her hands. She acknowledged his existence then continued working, "I need you to give him the seal." She dropped the object like it was hot and walked strait for Ike, but didn't stop at a respectable distance, so he stepped back and she kept walking. He stepped back several times until he bumped into a shelf.

She kept walking towards him putting a hand on her hip as she walked, she walked confidently as she came into the light he noticed her curly brown hair, she was an African American girl with odd clothing: a frilly skirt and a tank top, they were covered in black smudges she walked right up to him and stood, faces inches away. She just stared into his eyes, it was unnerving but he stared into her brown eyes, a gold ring circled the edges of her pupils, lighter brown squiggles etched into the rest of her pupil.

"Ok, I'll do it." She backed up and put out a hand, "Hi! I'm Sharon!" She swayed side to side happily.

"I'm, uh, Ike." The contrast of personality was surprising, but he raised his hand to hers and shook it. It was cold, and her hand was rough, but when he looked up at her eyes they were soft. He suddenly realized he had been holding her hand for a good 30 seconds; he let go and dug his hands in his pockets, shoving his fingers against the bottom in embarrassment. "So, what's the seal?"

"It heals you faster than regular treatment and stimulates your body to heal faster all the time." She walked past Ike and started climbing up a shelf and called back, "Well are you coming?" Ike guessed she meant to the top so he started climbing knowing that he couldn't fly up or he would collapse of exostion, so he kept climbing until he got to the top where there was a bed.

"Why is there a bed?"

"For visitors, lay down."

"Ok?" he walked over to the bed and lie down awkwardly.

"Now, I'm going to have to lift your shirt so don't freak out." He felt her knuckles on his stomach as she lifted his shirt. "This will hurt a lot, so brace yourself." She put her cold hands on his chest and Ike winced in pain, all his muscles got sore and he had a huge headache, then his range of sight was limited to a circle, and he could see Sharon freaking out and trying to maintain her tough act but she broke and started crying and screaming.

Ike knew something bad was going to happen and he didn't want it to be on her conscience so he said very softly "It's ok." He smiled and the circle closed, his vision was black and he fell asleep, _or something like that _he thought, then everything faded.

**Kai**

Kai awoke to someone shaking her lightly, she opened her eyes to see the guy who had been taken away, as she realized who it was she jerked her head up accidentally nicking his head. He fell back on the ground, she rubbed her forehead, "It's you!"

"Me?" he said while getting up on his knees, "do you know me?"

"Your why I'm here idiot!" she hit the side of his head, not too hard but hard enough that he fell over.

"Ok, ok! Calm down! I can fix this."

"Oh you can? Oh fantastic! What is this situation to you? A car?"

"No," his eyes narrowed, "but something like it." He waddled over on his knees and whispered, "I can get us out."

"Why would you help me?"

"Eh, your cute, why not? I was going to execute it anyways." He put his hands in his pockets and walked over and sat on the bed. "I have a plan."


End file.
